Teen British Momy and American Teen Dady
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Dos novios logran, gracias a un leve desorden hormonal del uke, engendrar un bebé. ¿Qué suceder si aun son jóvenes inmaduros, que van a la escuela y tienen sus responsabilidades en ella?¿Qué dirán sus padres y sus amigos acerca de esto? ¿Serán capaces de traer al mundo a su bebé?. Au, Mpreg. UsUk... esto va pa' largoh.
1. Crear Una Vida

**_Au. UsUk. Mpreg.  
si no te gusta, no lo leas... la idea no es ofender a_ nadie...**

Bueno, aqui Maggie al Habla, trayéndoles un estúpido y sensual fic Mpreg UsUk... Espero sea de su agrado y si, este será más serio que el primer que hice, ese en el que se casaban y bueno... mejor lean y juzqguen ustedes. En el siguiente capitulo explicaré como Iggy, siendo un humano, pudo quedar embarazado. Les advierto, este capitulo tiene hard, si se lo quieren saltar, ahi ustedes...

Hetalia y sus persoajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

disfruten el gacuen conalep llaoi usuc (?

* * *

**_Teen British Momy and American Teen Dady  
_**1: Crear una vida vida. 

Alfred no dejaba de golpear a aquellos muchachos. Sus manos estaban rojas, sus puños ensangrentados, aun así, el héroe no se rendiría. Los dos chicos se pararon en cuanto pudieron, y corrieron lejos del americano, quien de a poco bajaba la guardia. Estaba acostumbrado a agarrarse con sus compañeros en los recreos, después de todo, al ser el capitán del equipo, cada vez que perdían algún partido, los aficionados lo acorralaban para golpearlo, pero siempre salían perdiendo, ya que el chico tenía una fuerza descomunal. Pero esta vez no los golpeaba por haber perdido un partido, sino que estaba enfrentándose a puños con aquellos muchachos por haberse mofado del presidente del consejo estudiantil, con quien había comenzado a salir desde hace ya dos meses.

-Te encuentras bien, Arthur…

Dijo Alfred, ayudándole a pararse al rubio de gruesas cejas, quien yacía tirad, sucio y ensangrentado en el piso.

-Idiota… no era necesario que hicieras eso.

-Por favor, Mírate cómo estás.

-No, fue mi culpa por haber acortado los recreos de los de la mañana para que puedan retirarse más temprano y no se topen con los de la tarde. Debí haber convocado a una asamblea previa.

-No te culpes, esos son unos miserables.

-Pero… mira como quedaron tus puños.

-Con Alcohol se pasará. Dime… ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No hace falta… Muchas gracias Alfred.

De todos modos, Alfred le ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie, y lo llevó a la enfermería. Que idiota el arquitecto de esta escuela, pensaba Alfred. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer la enfermería en el segundo piso? Una vez que llegaron dificultosamente, no había nadie. La puerta estaba abierta, y había un cartel, el cual anunciaba que la enfermera no se encontraba disponible por motivos personales. Alfred depositó con cuidado al chico en una camilla, y fue a ver si había alcohol, o Yodo para curarle sus heridas.

Arthur miraba la espalda del menor. Este cursaba un año menos que el inglés. Arthur estaba en el último año de escuela, se graduaría con honores e iría a la universidad de Cambridge el año entrante. Estaba viviendo en Norteamérica por asuntos familiares. Alfred se volteó, con un poco de algodón y agua tibia para limpiarle antes de desinfectarle, de este modo le dolería menos. El pobre Arthur tenía heridas en su rostro, su torso, sus piernas y su espalda. Esos matones le golpearon sin piedad, pero debía reconocer que lo habían dejado mucho menos herido que aquella vez que golpearon al idiota de Feliciano.

Cuidadosamente, Arthur se quitó su ropa, quedando tan solo en bóxer y calcetas blancas. Su delgada figura, clara y levemente sonrojad piel, y aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban temerosos, hicieron que Alfred sintiera algo que jamás había sentido. No podía negar que le gustaba este chico, por eso lo seguía y lo cuidaba sin que este se diera cuenta. Pero ahora no podía contenerse. Estrujó un poco de algodón y lo comenzó a pasar por el delicado y suave cuerpo de Arthur. Veía como al pasar el algodón por sobre su piel, se notaba que tenía cueros rotos y sangre seca mezclada con tierra. Arthur gemía fuertemente de dolor, lo que le dificultaba las cosas a Alfred.

Arthur intentaba no quejarse mas el dolor físico mezclado con el contacto del chico que le gustaba, le hacía un revoltijo de emociones que ni el mismo lograba comprender. Solo sabía, que necesitaba los labios de Al, tal vez es le ayude a calmar un poco el dolor. Cuidadosamente, jaló a su novio de la corbata, acercándolo a su cuerpo para besarle. Alfred comprendió, por lo que le proporcionó un largo y apasionado beso, mientras lograba dificultosamente limpiarle las heridas. Una vez que ya había removido la tierra y restos de sangre, untó pedazos más grandes de algodón en alcohol, luego deslizó estos por las heridas y costras de su amado. Arthur aguantaba el ardor, el líquido estaba frio y sentía como le quemaba la piel al desinfectar las heridas de su cuerpo.

Alfred cuidadosamente, se quitó su chaqueta, la colocó sobre los hombros de Arthur, quien recogió su ropa y sus zapatos, colocándolos entre sus brazos con cuidado, mientras Alfred lo levantaba y cargaba hasta su vehículo, donde lo sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento del copiloto, y lo cubrió con una manta. Luego fue al edificio por sus cuadernos y los de su novio, los colocó en el asiento trasero y se subió para poner en marcha el vehículo e ir a dejar a su novio a casa, antes que sus padres se molesten con él.

Al llegar, antes de bajar a su novio, fue a llamar a la puerta. Ni Alice Ni Scott, los padres de Arthur, salieron a recibir a la puerta. Alfred abrió con la copia que había sacado, y fue a buscar a su amado al carro, Lo cargó en sus brazos escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del inglés, donde lo dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Cuando se dio media vuelta para largarse, fue detenido por Arthur, quien entrelazó sus manos con el americano, y sonrió levemente. Alfred tuvo miedo por un instante. Dos veces antes intentaron hacerlo, pero como según su novio "la tenía muy grande" Alfred no alcanzaba a Penetrar hasta llegar al clímax, por lo que debía aguantarse y luego "calmar a Alfredito en el baño". Lo cual era doloroso para él, pero debía hacerlo, prefería mil veces eso antes que dañar a su novio.

Arthur se colgó del cuello de Alfred, lamiendo y rasguñando suavemente la espalda de este. Era su punto débil. Alfred encorvó la espalda, cayendo sobre el torso desnudo y herido de su amante. Si, Amante. Ni su madre, ni los padres de Arthur sabían lo de su relación, solo los chicos de la escuela. Alfred estaba completamente rendido y dispuesto a esta vez, terminar con aquel trabajo que intentó varias veces antes.

-Alfred… Mis padres llegarán en la madrugada… ellos fueron a una tocata.

El padre de Arthur era baterista, su madre cantante. Lo tuvieron a él cuando aún estaban en la escuela, por eso que son padres jóvenes, y a veces logran avergonzar al inglés, quien a decir verdad, es muy maduro y centrado para ser un jovencito de diecisiete años.

-Está bien cariño… ¿estás seguro que quieres dar este paso?, digo, las veces anteriores te has arrepentido.

-Las veces anteriores no estábamos solos ni con toda la calma de mundo.

Arthur tomó las mejillas de Alfred, para que este le mire a los ojos. Al se quitó su uniforme escolar, quedando completamente desnudo. Bajó la ropa interior de Arthur, dejando al descubierto su erección. A pesar que no era más grande que la de Alfred, este comenzó a calmarle con las manos, mientras con la punta de sus dedos retiraba el lubricante que salía desde el miembro de Arthur, para hacerse pasó con los dedos en el interior de este. El inglés abrió sus piernas, dándole paso a los dedos de Alfred, mientras se afirmaba como podía su miembro, para facilitarle el trabajo a su novio. Alfred no se aguantaba por mucho, sentía la latente necesidad de penetrar en el cuerpo del inglés, pero este aún no estaba listo ni completamente lubricado.

La razón por la cual las veces anteriores no había funcionado, era porque sus ansias le impedían lubricar a su novio, por lo que en medio de la primera penetrada, este gritaba desgarradoramente de dolor, sin contar que estaban con poco tiempo, o a escondidas en algún lugar con más personas. Esta vez, Arthur ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, y sami abierto con lo de las veces anteriores. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo a Alfred, por lo que se aguantaría esta vez el dolor, para garantizarle a su amante que tenga el mejor clímax de su vida. Con cuidado, Alfred fue entrando en el interior de su novio, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de este, tirándolo con fuerza contra la cama. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse despacio y con cuidado. El hecho que la tenga tan grande, le dificultó la entrada, por ende, intentaría no salirse en las primeras embestidas, para no provocar mayor dolor ni incomodidades a su amado uke.

Arthur acallaba sus gritos de dolor con los tiernos besos que le proporcionaba Alfred, mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, penetrando lentamente al inglés. Una vez que ya se acostumbraron, Alfred dejó los labios de su novio, para acomodarse desde arriba y así poder potenciar el vaivén, penetrando con más fuerza, y dando envestidas más cortas. Alfred le preguntó a Arthur si quiera detenerse, pero su corazón estaba tan acelerado, al punto de no querer que eso acabe jamás. Le pidió que le penetre desde atrás, con más fuerza, por lo que Alfred se salió del interior, volteó bruscamente a su novio, y comenzó a penetrarle desde atrás, esta vez con mayor intensidad, haciendo que incluso Arthur mueva sus caderas desesperadamente. Se sentía demasiado bien aquella sensación que, a pesar de ser brusca, involucraba los sentimientos de ambos.

Para Alfred, el interior de su amado era suave y delicioso, cada segundo, con cada envestida, le hacía tocar el paraíso. A su vez Arthur, sentía como el ser que más amaba en toda la existencia entraba y salía desesperadamente de su interior, encontrando de esa manera su punto sensible, y siendo uno con el amor de su vida. Estuvieron varis minutos ambos, gimiendo y jadeando, mientras se gritaban palabras de amor. Alfred estaba a punto de correrse, pero no quiso anunciarlo, ya que se apenaría mucho si lo hacía antes que su amado. Por suerte, o tal vez el destino, no fue así, ya que Alfred se afirmó fuertemente de la cintura de Alfred mientras se corría, a la vez que Arthur, estando de rodillas y con la cabeza afirmada en la cama, se tocaba su miembro, el cual eyaculó justo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su novio en su interior.

Ambos gritaron, luego jadearon cansados. Alfred respiraba pesadamente, mientras que Arthur lo hacía suave pero rápidamente. El inglés sentía el extraño y tibio líquido recorrer su interior, mientras que Alfred, con cuidado, se recostó junto a su amado, sin salir de su interior, y lo abrazó de manera protectora, mientras que Arthur seguía jadeando apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Alfred, y su cabeza en su brazo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, tan solo cubiertos por una manta verde.

Alfred abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su novio, lucia como un ángel mientras dormía. Con cuidado y procurando no despertarlo de su profundo y reconfortante sueño, salió del interior de su amado y comenzó a recolectar su ropa. Si no llegaba a casa, su madre lo mataría, y eso que ya tenía tres llamadas perdidas de ella, o sea, el infierno asegurado. Recolectó su ropa, se vistió, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su amor, mientras que con cuidado lo arropaba con todas las tapas de la cama. Limpió un poco, para no levantar sospechas, y salió de la casa.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Arthur estaba muy cambiado desde entonces. Ahora admitía su relación con Alfred abiertamente con todos, excepto sus padres, claro. Paseaban de la mano, almorzaban juntos, se recostaban en el césped a ver las nubes, incluso se picaban las piernas por debajo de la mesa en clases. Alfred amaba al nuevo Arthur. Realmente disfrutaba de su novio sin que este se cohibiera y le golpeara o se escondiera de él. Pero no todo podía marchar color de rosa, ya que aquella tarde, algo nuevo había florecido en el interior de Arthur.

Alfred caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso. Se dirigía a su clase de aritmética, cuando decidió entrar al baño antes para enviarle un texto a su novio. Al entrar a los baño, escuchó algo extraño. Alguien no se sentía bien, ya que notoriamente vomitaba en la segunda cabina, arrodillado frente al excusado. Alfred reconoció los zapatos y el bolso de Arthur, por lo que se preocupó y bruscamente abrió la puerta de la cabina, encontrándose a su novio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando hacia arriba con el rostro extremadamente apenado. Alfred no comprendía lo que sucedía… ¿Le habría hecho mal las porquerías que cocinaba?... lo peor, no alcanzó a preguntarle.

-Alfred… c-creo que… creo que estoy embarazado. 

* * *

**yaay! ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE TENGAN UN MUY BONEETOH DIA**

nos olemos luego...

-Maggie c:


	2. Si, Es Una Nueva Vida

**hahahaha... I'm a HERO!**

okno ._. pero les traigo moar MPREG USUK DEL BUENO! yeah, ahora lo que muchos y muchas han esperado... bueno, no tantos, pero de todos modos. Gracias a quienes me han leido! , MAGGIE LOS HAMA c': y bien, sin moar rodeos ya que mahe es bizco y ama al rubiuh pero se garcha a medio mundo para no reconocerlo, les dejo el capituleichon!

* * *

**Teen British Momy And American Teen Dady **  
2: Si, es una nueva vida.

Alfred caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso. Se dirigía a su clase de aritmética, cuando decidió entrar al baño antes para enviarle un texto a su novio. Al entrar a los baño, escuchó algo extraño. Alguien no se sentía bien, ya que notoriamente vomitaba en la segunda cabina, arrodillado frente al excusado. Alfred reconoció los zapatos y el bolso de Arthur, por lo que se preocupó y bruscamente abrió la puerta de la cabina, encontrándose a su novio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando hacia arriba con el rostro extremadamente apenado. Alfred no comprendía lo que sucedía… ¿Le habría hecho mal las porquerías que cocinaba?... lo peor, no alcanzó a preguntarle.

-Alfred… c-creo que… creo que estoy embarazado.

-No… ¿Estas bromeando?... hahah… seguramente te cayó mal algo que comiste cariño.

-No bromeo.

-whoa…. Arthur eso es imposible ¡somos hombres!

-Aun así… hay una posibilidad.

-Bien, vamos – Alfred le extendió la mano- te llevaré al medico ya mismo, solo acompáñame a buscar las llaves del auto que están dentro de mi mochila en mi casillero.

-¿Y si esperamos hasta el final de clases?

-No. Vamos ahora, es ahora que te sientes mal.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados. El americano giró la perilla de su casillero, combinando l clave y abriendo este para sacar su mochila. Luego lo cerró y tras colocarse su mochila en la espalda, volvió a tomar la mano de su amante para luego bajar ambos por la escalera trasera de la escuela, la que llevaba al estacionamiento. Alfred ajustó el asiento del copiloto en el caso de que su novio si esté embarazado. A pesar de que sonaba extraño, adoraba la idea de ser padre. Condujo hasta el hospital despacio, no quería aumentar la velocidad para que Arthur no se maree nuevamente.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Arthur quiso ir a la zona de Urgencias, donde esperaría junto a mujeres embarazadas, adultos mayores y niños resfriados. Alfred acarició el cabello de su novio y posteriormente sacó de su billetera su tarjeta de prevención médica, con la cual podía ingresar a los pisos de la clínica de atención inmediata, y el costo sería cargado a la cuenta de sus padres. Alfred llevó a su novio hasta el tercer piso, pasó su identificación y solo tenía que esperar que pasen tres personas que habían llegado antes. Por mientras, ambos esperaron sentados en la sala de espera, en silencio, hasta que llamaron a Arthur.

El doctor, que era amigo de la familia Jones, hizo pasar a ambos chicos, y luego unas cuantas preguntas y algunas órdenes para exámenes, que le tomaron a la joven pareja en el mismo lugar y por las cuales esperaron un par de horas. Ya cuando estuvieron listos, el doctor hizo pasar a los chicos a su consulta para darle los resultados.

-Bueno chicos, me temo que lo de Arthur es mucho más complejo de lo habitual…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué tiene mi Arthie?

-Verán… en el estado que se encuentra el joven Kirkland, me temo que tendrán que tener mucho cuidado… - tomó una pausa y luego miró fijamente a la joven pareja que se tomaban de las manos en señal de seguridad- Felicidades, van a ser padres. Efectivamente Arthur está embarazado, y según el ADN, Alfred es el padre.

Ambos quedaron en blanco. El doctor prosiguió.

-Es común ver casos de hombres embarazados para los médicos… en realidad, hay muchos hombres en el mundo que nacen con la capacidad de engendrar a un pequeño en su vientre, gracias a la mala distribución hormonal, lo que hace que la progesterona se desarrolle de similar modo que en el cuerpo femenino, con la diferencia que en el caso masculino se desconoce aún como se elimina el ovulo no fecundado. Muchos hombres que nacen con este maravilloso don, por lo general terminan casándose con mujeres, pero son infértiles con ellas, ya que su manera de dar vida es gestando y no inseminando.

-osea que…. Si hay un pequeño en mi vientre.

-Correcto. Ahora deben tener mucho cuidado. El embarazo masculino es mucho más delicado, ya que el entorno del bebé debe desarrollarse por lo menos tres meses y medio, que es el tiempo que demora el feto en adaptarse al cuerpo masculino. Incluso el más leve rasguño dentro de este periodo de tiempo, podría ocasionar una perdida.

-No… yo quiero que mi hijo nazca, doctor. Quiero ser padre.

-Alfred… ¿de verdad no te molesta?

-¿Cómo me va a molestar?... ese pequeño que llevas ahí es el fruto de nuestro amor.

-Ojalá todos mis pacientes adolescentes pensaran como ustedes y no vinieran a reclamar que se arruinaron la vida. Bien, les daré algunas indicaciones, un certificado para la escuela y no olviden contarles a sus padres.

-Muchas gracias doctor. Y por favor, no les cuente a mis padres.

-No hay de que Alfred, no le diré nada a tus padres, eso te corresponde a ti. Cuida a Arthur.

Ambos se despidieron del médico, retiraron un comprimido de vitaminas que debía tomar el inglés para que el bebé pueda afirmarse bien en su vientre, y regresaron al vehículo, donde se quedaron un buen rato juntos pensando en que hacer. Habían estado todo el día en el hospital. No podían ocultar lo del bebé para evitar que sean bruscos son Arthur, pero tampoco podían llegar y contarlo abiertamente, ya que a pesar de ser un caso extraño para el resto de la sociedad, sus padres ni siquiera estaban al tanto que ambos eran pareja. Lo que complicaba aún más la situación.

-Arthur, tengo un plan. No sé si funcione, pero espero que así sea.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Podrías venirte a vivir conmigo a mi casa. Mamá trabaja hasta tarde y papá estará fuera de la ciudad hasta dos meses más.

-No lo sé… no es que no quiera, pero no creo que mis padres me dejen.

-¿Y si les decimos?, ya sabes, lo nuestro y lo de nuestro bebé.

-Tengo miedo… no sé cómo reaccionen… ¿y si te odian con eso?

-hahah… son jóvenes, además… a ti también te tuvieron cuando estaban en la escuela. No pueden recriminarte nada.

Alfred puso en marcha el motor, y condujo hasta la casa de los Kirkland. Ambos amantes llegaron al acuerdo de decirles a los padres de Arthur que eran novios, aun así, no les contarían lo del embarazo todavía. Esperarían un poco, ya que el pequeño tenía tan solo dos semanas de gestación. Una vez que llegaron, entraron por la puerta, tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados. La madre de Arthur, quien bebía su té, lo escupió de la boca al ver a los chicos así. La mujer con dos coletas se acercó a la joven pareja, y sin decirles nada. Los abrazó.

-¡Yo lo sabía!... Sabía que estaban saliendo. Creo que he ganado una apuesta con tu padre, Arthur.

-¡Que!...

-Hahahahah….

La mujer les invitó a tomar asiento, les ofreció de los pastelillos que ella misma había horneado, los cuales estaban negros y humeando. Alfred pasó, mientras que Arthur tomó uno y lo llevaba directo a su boca, cuando Alfred lo paró en seco.

-¡No comas eso, cariño!... puede hacerle daño.

-¿Hacerle daño a quién?- preguntó la madre del inglés, dejando a ambos novios completamente nerviosos.

* * *

**Hero se despide (que oh, si no me alcanza ni pa' jiro xD) pero buenoh criaturitas del señor... que tengan una buena semana.**

nos olemos luego...

-Maggie c:


	3. ¿Que será?

**!ES MARTES...ES MARTES... HAY UPDATE DE ESTO!**

Bien, como han notado, el martes es mi día de actualizar este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a todos quienes lo han leído y les ha gustado !son un amor!  
,les dejaré aquí mi actualizeichon rancia del día... he tenido un poco pesada mi carga académica, pero pronto actualizaré mis otros fics...

* * *

**Teen British Momy And American Teen Dady **  
3: ¿Que será?

La mujer les invitó a tomar asiento, les ofreció de los pastelillos que ella misma había horneado, los cuales estaban negros y humeando. Alfred pasó, mientras que Arthur tomó uno y lo llevaba directo a su boca, cuando Alfred lo paró en seco.

-¡No comas eso, cariño!... puede hacerle daño.

-¿Hacerle daño a quién?- preguntó la madre del inglés, dejando a ambos novios completamente nerviosos.

Alfred pensó rápido en una respuesta que pudiese salvarle. Al parecer funcionó.

-A Arthie, es que como es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, aun no me acostumbro a tutearle y bueno, a veces se me sale tratarlo de "usted"

-Ya veo…- dijo la madre de Arthur llevándose un dedo al mentón y procesando. Tenía sentido. – Pero si son novios, deberían tratarse con confianza entre ustedes.

-Bueno madre, pero Al es un cabeza dura.

-Bien, tengo que ir a buscar a tu padre al trabajo y luego pasaremos a cotizar un platillo para el hi-hat de la batería. Pórtense bien mientras no esto y cuídense ¡y saben específicamente a que me refiero!

-Bien señora Kirkland… Si quiere puedo lavar los platos por usted.

-No es necesario Alfred, aunque gracias de todos modos.

La mujer se despidió de ambos chicos y luego sacó el auto. Alfred tomó de la mano a su amante y cuando la madre de este ya se marchó, se abalanzó sobre el chico para besarle.

-Alfred….

-¿Cuándo le diremos a tus padres… lo de nuestro hijo?

-Todo con calma. Ya te he dicho que tengo miedo de que me corran de la casa.

-Si eso pasa, te vienes conmigo. Yo sé que mi madre no tendrá problemas… ¡Ya quiero contarle lo del bebé! Se pondrá feliz de ser abuela.

-Le cuentas te mato.

-¡Arthie!... quiero compartir la noticia con mi mamá… ¿Qué no entiendes mi felicidad?

-¿Y tú no entiendes en el problema que estaremos si tu padre o el mío se enteran?

-Bueno… ¿Y si solo le contamos a nuestras mamás?

-Podría ser una opción… después de todo tarde o temprano se tendrán que enterar.

-Sí, pero me preocupa más que sepan, sobre todo tu mamá y los profesores, para que te traten con más cuidado. Deben saber, recuerda que el doctor dijo que los primeros tres meses son los más riesgosos, no quiero que les pase algo malo.

-Alfred… me sorprendes. Por lo general no eres tan, no sé, maduro.

-Arthur… esto significa mucho para mí. Es el amor de mi vida, con un pequeño que es fruto de nuestro amor en su vientre… nada me puede hacer más feliz, ni un día de hamburguesas gratis.

Arthur abrazó a Alfred, dejó de lado todo su orgullo para rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo de su amado. Debía dejar de temer… se notaba que Alfred estaba hablando con el corazón, aunque aún temía que fuese a dejarle. Sin importar eso, quiso abrazarle, hacerle saber que lo amaba y que cuidaría con su vida a ese pequeño o pequeña, ya que significaba tanto para ambos. Y aun sin conocerle, ya le amaba. Era la muestra viviente del amor que ambos se tenían. Alfred puso su mano en sobre el un plano vientre de Arthur. Comenzó a acariciar por sobre la camisa a la pequeña criatura que se formaba en el cuerpo de su amado. Arthur colocó su mano sobre la de Alfred.

-Hola cariño… ¿Me oyes? Soy tu papi, y quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, tal y como amo a tu mami.

-Al… aún es muy pequeño, dudo que pueda oírte.

-o muy pequeña… puede que sea niña. Y será una heroína maravillosa.

-¿Y que si es niño?

-Será niña…créeme…tengo la corazonada de que así será.

-Bueno Al… esperemos a ver si será niño o niña…. O gemelos… espero que solo sea un bebé.

-Una bebé.

-¡Al!

-Okay… okay… Mejor te llevo a tu habitación para que te recuestes un poco y descansen. Mañana, como no hay clases, te pasaré a buscar temprano para que almuerces con nosotros, le he hablado mucho de ti a mi mamá y tiene ganas de conocerte.

Alfred le ayudó a su novio a subir las escaleras, luego le acomodó las almohadas y se sentó junto a la cabecera de la cama, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Arthur, quien estando acostado sobre la ropa de cama, acariciaba la mano de su amado. El gato del inglés saltó a la cama y se acomodó al lado de este, entre ambos chicos. Alfred sonrió al ver al minino, y siguió acariciando el cabello de su novio.

-Arthie… espero que Scone no se ponga celoso cuando nazca nuestra hija.

-¿Sigues con eso?... puede ser varón.

-Si, y si lo es haré lo mismo que hacía tu madre cuando eras un bebé.

-¡NO LE PONDRAS VESTIDO A NUESTRO HIJO!

-Será nuestra hija.

-Meow… ¡nya miau!… meow

-Si, también… pero será niña

-Meoow nya?

Ambos rieron al oír como el gato daba su opinión. A pesar de no entenderle o que el minino no pudiese entenderles, les causó gracia y ternura que el animal se haga participe de su conversación. De a poco, Arthur comenzó a quedarse dormido. Alfred lo cubrió con una manta que había cerca, y besó su cabello antes de despedirse del felino.

Bajó por su chaqueta, y luego cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, cerrando con la copia de la llave que había sacado. Condujo hasta su hogar, donde aparcó el vehículo frente a la casa atrás del carro de su madre. Sacó su mochila con sus cosas y entró a la vivienda. Su madre estaba viendo televisión mientras comía un hot dog. La mujer de cortos y ondulados cabellos dorados aparentaba ser una mujer muy joven de unos veintiocho o treinta años, aun así, tenía cuarenta y dos, solo que durante mucho tiempo cuido mucho su imagen y figura. Ahora que se había divorciado recientemente, mandó todo a la mierda, y estaba ahí, viendo el canal de deportes y comiendo chatarra. Al ver llegar a su hijo, tomó un hot dog de la mesa de centro y se lo extendió, el muchacho lo recibió y se sentó junto a la mujer a ver el juego de fútbol Americano.

-¿Van ganando los Broncos?

-¡Como siempre, cariño!

-Así como va la temporada, iremos de nuevo al SuperBowl.

-Ah hijo… ¿Traerás mañana a tu novio?

-Si… pero hay algo que quiero contarte. Si te dice Arthie mañana, por favor finge sorpresa…. Pero… es algo que ya no puedo aguantarme más.

-¿Le propusiste matrimonio?

-No aun… pero está embarazado… y yo soy el padre.

- Al...fred...

-¿Mamá?

* * *

**MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, GRACIAS POR LEGAR HASTA AQUI Y SOPORTAR MI FIC FEO ._.  
**  
Vaya que me tengo fe, deoh meoh... es porque Imglateda no me hama y mahe es bizco

NOS OLEMOS EL PROXIMO MARTES... HASTA ENTONCES, QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA

-Maggie C:


	4. Se lo dijo

**Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jones! haaa haa haa haa ... okno**

Es martes, por ende... ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL CONALEP USUC! yeah baby yeah...

Agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus lindos reviews, me hacen tan feliz, y así me dan moar ganas de actualizar. De verdad, gracias c:  
Mahe tambien les agardece, no sé como, pero lo hace. Y bueno, ya que estamos aquí, les dejaré el capitulo, disfrutenlo tanto o mas como yo disfruté escribiendolo y recuerden:

Frases delrabos y de shingequi:

_La vida es una lenteja, o la tomah, o la dejah_

Si no estais con nosotrros estais contrra nosotrrros

_Mi vaca da más leche que tu vaca... Mi vaca es mejor que tu vaca_

Wir sind die Jones

Esposa... esposa... así no se me plancha.. hay si te furro hay hay si te furro 

* * *

**Teen British Momy and American Teen Dady**

4: Se lo dijo.

-Ah hijo… ¿Traerás mañana a tu novio?

-Si… pero hay algo que quiero contarte. Si te dice Arthie mañana, por favor finge sorpresa…. Pero… es algo que ya no puedo aguantarme más.

-¿Le propusiste matrimonio?

-No aun… pero está embarazado… y yo soy el padre.

-¿Mamá?

La madre del norteamericano saltó del sofá y se lanzó sobre su hijo, haciendo que este bote su hotdog, ensuciando su camisa y el sofá. El abrazo que le dio la mujer dejó sin aire al muchacho, quien intentaba ver el partido, y a la vez le sorprendió la reacción de su madre. La mujer gritaba de felicidad, mientras seguía apretando a su hijo. Alfred intentó zafarse del abrazo de su madre, pero esta lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte, y chillaba de la emoción. Cuando se percató que Alfred quería liberarse, lo soltó, le revolvió el cabello, y gritó nuevamente cuan fangirl con su yaoi. Se sentó nuevamente, al lado de su hijo, y tras una risita y una baba que emanaba de sus labios, agregó:

-Cariño ¡Vas a ser papi! … ¡por fin, me darás nietos!

-Si, pero no era para que te lo tomes tán así.

-Alfie me darás nietitos!

-Eh si, pero no le digas a Arthur que ya lo sabes.

-¿Cómo no?... ¡Voy a tener un nietito a quien criar!

-Mamá, yo quiero que sea niña.

-¡Una pequeña heroína! Haha será hermosa.

-Mamá, reacciona…. Mañana vendrá Arthur, y no quiero que sepa que te conté. Él planea decírtelo cuando sea "el momento indicado"

-Okay, Okay…. Pero ¿Puedo criar al bebito?

-Eso lo decidirá Arthur. Depende de si su madre puede o no. Pero tal parece que su madre y su padre a penas le toman atención.

-Bueno Alfie, pero recuerda que siempre tendrá las puertas de la casa abiertas cuando lo necesite.

-Mamá, no me llames Alfie.

Ambos terminaron de ver el partido y luego comenzaron a ordenar la sala para la visita de Arthur el día siguiente.

Arthur despertó. Estaba cubierto con una manta, durmiendo sobre su cama con su gato. Le dio un hambre terrible. Eran unas desesperadas ganas de comer pasteles con chile picante. Se levantó a ver si había algo similar en la cocina, cuando se encontró a su madre. La mujer estaba sola, leyendo un libro en la mesita donde desayunaban. Arthur se dirigió al horno, pero los pastelitos se habían acabado. La madre del chico cerró pesadamente el libro, llamando la atención de su hijo, quien se voleó a ver el rostro serio de su madre. Se acomodó sus anteojos, se aclaró la garganta, y enfrentó a su hijo de una vez por todas.

-Arthur. Siéntate.

-¿Y papá?

-Está ensayando con su banda.

Arthur tomó asiento frente a su madre, quien le miraba completamente seria. Daba miedo.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo. A tu padre… lo despidieron del trabajo.

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué?

-Se equivocó al cobrar un cheque de la empresa, y le costó su empleo. Ahora tendremos que hacer algunos recortes para poder sobrevivir hasta que tu padre encuentre otro empleo estable, que no sea la música, que muy poco nos da. No más libros, no más té de los caros…

-Madre hay otro problema. Estoy… estoy embarazado.

-¡Arthur!... creí que tardarías más en decírmelo.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Soy tu madre, claro que lo sabía. Es precisamente por eso que debemos ajustar nuestro bolsillo. Se vienen los gastos de tu bebé, y si tu padre se entera que estás embarazado antes de que consiga un empleo, es capaz de correrte de la casa.

-No lo haría…

-Está frustrado. Llevaba años trabajando en ese lugar, y el dinero de su finiquito más un préstamo que pidió al banco los usó para pagar el dinero del cheque que perdió. Ahora estamos endeudados, debemos pagar al banco ese préstamo. Y hay otro problema que aún me inquieta más.

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Tu bebé… debes cuidarte mucho. Ya sabes lo delicado que es un embarazo masculino, imagínate el doble riesgo que corres. El lunes a primera hora iremos a hablar a la escuela de este asunto. ¡Y pobre de Alfred que no se haga responsable!

-Mamá… hablando de eso, me invitó a comer con su madre mañana.

-¡Espléndido!... iré.

-¿Qué?

-Debo conocer a la otra abuela de tu pequeño. Ahora ve a descansar, yo solucionaré las cosas de algún modo. Eso sí, vete olvidando de la universidad.

Al día siguiente, Arthur estaba listo en su habitación, mirando desde la ventana mientras esperaba que Alfred llegase a buscarle. Acariciaba su plano vientre, intentando sentir a su pequeño o pequeña que se formaba dentro de su cuerpo. A lo lejos, divisó el auto de su amado, quien se estacionó frente la casa y se bajó del vehículo para ir a buscar a su novio. Arthur le hizo una señal desde la ventana. Alfred se paró junto a su auto a esperar que baje su novio. Una vez que se encontraron en la vereda junto a la casa, ambos se dieron un dulce beso. La madre de Alfred los veía feliz desde el marco de la puerta. Alfred le acomodó el asiento a su amado, luego se dio la vuelta y encendió el motor. Acarició el cabello de Arthur y depositó un beso en su frente, mientras acariciaba el vientre donde se formaba su bebé. La madre de Arthur miraba la escena. Le alegraba un montón que Alfred trate tan bien a su hijo y cuide tanto de su novio. Le recordaba a ella misma, cuando joven. Sus días de escuela y romance con su amado Scott. Aquellos años en los que no les importaba la escuela, ni las responsabilidades. Para ellos solo les bastaba tenerse el uno al otro, y mandaban al carajo todo lo demás.

Alfred estafa feliz. Conducía tumbo a su casa con una enorme sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Nada Podía borrarla. Estaba con quien más amaba en el mundo, y con la pequeña personita que se robaría su corazón. Arthur miraba sonrojado a Alfred. Se imaginaba una familia, en la que el padre conducía el automóvil, la madre iba junto a él, en el asiento de copiloto, y su pequeño bebé atrás, en la sillita. Estaba feliz de formar una familia con Al, aunque algo le preocupaba, y es que los problemas económicos en su familia le dificultaban un poco el hecho de tener a su bebé. Pensaba en los gastos médicos de la criatura, sus pañales, su comida, su ropita, sus cosas. Estaba asustado, realmente tenía miedo de lo que fuese a suceder. También tenía miedo de que Alfred fuese a dejarle. No lo soportaría.

Se detuvieron en una fila de autos que estaban delante de ellos, ya que el semáforo indicaba la luz roja. Arthur pasó sus manos por su vientre, tragó saliva, y se volteó a hablarle a su novio.

-Alfred… hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Le sucede algo a mi pequeña?

-No… es que… despidieron a mi padre del trabajo, y mi bebé, y la escuela y….

Alfred soltó el volante, colocó el freno de manos y posó sus labios sobre los de su novio. Proporcionándole seguridad. Un beso dulce. Cálido. Sintiendo la tímida lengua de Arthur entrelazándose con la suya. Haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, viéndose profundamente a los ojos.

-Arthur, no te preocupes. Si tengo que estudiar y trabajar a la vez, lo haré por el bien de nuestro bebé. Si tus padres no pueden ayudarte, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que jamás permitiré que les falte algo. Prefiero pasar frio o hambre, pero que tú y nuestro hijo estén bien.

Maldijo internamente las hormonas. Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas sinceras palabras de su novio. Alfred jamás dejaría que les suceda nada malo. Aun así, Arthur se sentía inseguro. Tenía miedo. No quería perder ni a su bebé, ni a Alfred. Los amaba demasiado como para poder soportar perderles. Estaba realmente angustiado. Temía que su suegra no le acepte, o no acepte a su pequeño. Tenía miedo que si su bebé fuese varón, Alfred dejase de amarle y le abandone, o rechace a su pequeño y termine siendo madre soltera. De verdad tenía miedo. Veía el brillo en los ojos del americano cada vez que se refería a "su pequeña" ¿y si era varón? ¿Lo aceptaría?

Llegaron a la casa del americano. Era amplia y hermosa, aun así, solo tenía un piso. Alfred se estacionó delante del auto de su madre, y luego le ayudó a su novio a bajar del vehículo. La casa estaba mucho mejor decorada que la de Arthur, aun así, no tenía un jardín tan hermoso. Entraron, donde la madre del americano les esperaba con la mesa servida y los puestos listos. Tomaron asiento la mesa, y ambos americanos comenzaron a comer. Arthur en cambio, se sentía mareado con el olor de las hamburguesas. Sentía ganas de ir a vomitar. Se estaba mareando. Alfred lo notó, y rápidamente se paró de su puesto para llevar a Arthur al baño. Botó la silla al pararse, lo que hizo dar un salto a la madre de Alfred.

Rápidamente ambos padres del bebé en camino corrieron al baño. La mujer, al darse cuenta de los mareos de Arthur, fue a buscar a su habitación una pastilla para los vómitos. Cuando llegó al baño, ya Arthur había desechado su desayuno. Alfred le estaba ayudando a limpiarse la boca mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Alfie, le traje esta pastilla a tu novio. Sirve para los mareos y no afectará al bebé.

Arthur le pegó una mirada de odio a su novio. En ese minuto se zafó del abrazo que Alfred le proporcionaba.

-Le contaste… Le contaste lo de nuestro bebé. 

* * *

**wooo! wooo! se lo dijo ¬.¬ ... eso se pone weno po askkjdjskdskadkadksakdha la wea ...**

BESITOS Y CARIÑOTES... nos olemos luego

- Maggie c:


	5. Una Tarde Juntos

**Wohlan Freund! Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg. **  
**Dies ist der erste Gloriah O, mein Freund! **  
**Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächsten USUK! haaa haaa haa haaah(8)**

Bueno, perdonen el retraso (mental también) pero bueno, con lo de la jodida universidad, no me queda tiempo, y se que me retrasé dos martes, pero ya verán que les compensaré bien por esto. Como siempre, gracias a Fraanchi, Vero Vortex, Marverick Princes, Miguel Angel Rogel, Gatita yaoi y a Mikasa (? ya sabrán por qué.

Perdonen si este capitulo me salió mu smoke weed everyday. Y si, esta vez no le robé internet a Starbuck (Otra hipster, solo hace falta que vengan a esclavizarnos en naves de apple, y nos controlen a base de latigazos patrocinados por starbucks.) XD pero well a lo que vienen, al fic, pero antes, en otras noticias. Holanda gta 5- españa 1 / Chile Tem Fortress 2 - españa 0 ... hay parfavar, pobre de Toñito.

_Shrek is love, Shrek is Life - inserte a Shrek con cara de yaranaika __-_

* * *

Frases del rubius y de shingeki, si , ahora son mis patrocinadores oficiales...

Pan de Pan de Pan de Pipas :D

!Señor, le huele la boca a pozo!

Que te meto neco que te reviento payaso

Oye! ¿quieres verme el pito? 

* * *

Ahora... Mpreg gacuen jetadia conalep... y pertenece a Hiparuya Hidekaz : 3

aparece chibi Suiza : Hetaria! ~ 

* * *

**Teen British Momy and American Teen Dady**

5: Una Tarde Juntos. 

A pesar que se había molestado por anticiparse a la noticia, no podía juzgarle. Arthur también le contó a su madre que esperaba un bebé, por lo que no se molestó con Alfred. Habían terminado de almorzar, y estaban ambos novios tomados de la mano en el sofá de la casa de Alfred. Mientras la madre de este torturaba a su hijo, mostrándole fotografías a Arthur de un Alfred bebé.

-Y esta, es cuando apenas caminaba. Era verano y se paseaba por la casa con esos enormes pañalotes… y aquí, está llorando porque se calló intentando caminar y se golpeó su traserito… y en esta se está dando un baño. Le gustaba jugar con ballenas de hule, aun se baña con ellas… y aquí…

Para Alfred, cada fotografía era una tortura. Arthur miraba ilusionado y divertido las fotos de su novio cuando era bebé. A pesar que la madre del americano estaba sentada al medio, ambos novios no soltaban sus manos. Hubo un momento, en el que la mujer quedó hablando sola, ya que ambos jóvenes se concentraron en la mirada del otro. Les encantaba hacer eso. Incluso antes de comenzar a salir, podían pasar horas y horas, clases enteras, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Para ellos no había nada más. Solo les importaban las hermosas y brillantes pupilas del otro, las cuales eran rodeadas por un color claro hermoso y resplandeciente. Al darse cuenta que era ignorada, la mujer cerró el álbum fotográfico, fue a la cocina por una caja de galletas saladas, y caminó hasta su habitación, donde se encerró a ver la televisión.

Arthur aprovechó que la mujer se había parado, para acercarse un poco más a Alfred, y cargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Amaba hacer eso. Rodeó la espalda de su amado con su brazo. Sabía que era cómodo para Arthur, ya que con los clubes deportivos de la escuela había sacado buena masa muscular en los últimos años. El inglés cargó su cuerpo en el brazo de su novio. Estaba cansado. Quería dormir una larga siesta junto a Alfred y no despertar hasta que sea el momento del parto. Pero bien sabía que no podía hacer eso. Mucho menos en estos instantes, que estaba comenzando el primer periodo de exámenes en la escuela. Además de aprobar todos sus exámenes, debía comenzar a revisar las tutorías, aprobar y rechazar las solicitudes de los clubes y talleres extra programáticas, y no puede dejar atrás el organizar la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer año. Todo esto de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, sumado al hecho de estar embarzado ya le estresaba, y le preocupaban las palabras de su madre "vete olvidando de la universidad" Alfred notó la preocupación de su novio. A pesar de no saber por qué, pudo intuirlo.

Giró su cabeza para besar los cabellos que cubrían rebeldemente la frente de Arthur, y posó su mano libr4e sobre el aun plano vientre de su amado. Quiso con esto transmitirle seguridad. Lo amaba y no dejaría que nada le perturbase. Incluso si tenía que dejar de estudiar para buscar un trabajo, lo haría con tal de que Arthur fuese feliz. Incluso si tuviese que quedarse en casa cuidando de su bebé para que Arthur estudie en la universidad, lo haría. Alfred estaba decidido a darlo todo por su bebé y por su amado. No importaba cual fuese el precio, claro, mientras esto no haga sufrir a Arthur.

Alfred buscó los labios de Arthur. Quería besarle, transmitirle la seguridad y confianza. Arthur lo necesitaba, más bien ahora que se le venía su último año escolar y su embarazo recién comenzaba. Arthur dejó que Alfred le besara, apasionadamente, dando todo de sí para corresponder aquel acto dulce. Ambos unieron sus labios nuevamente tras haberlos separado por falta de Aire. Alfred jugó con el labio inferior de su amado, atrapándolo y lamiéndolo. Arthur no se quedó atrás. Mordió suavemente la lengua del americano.

-Arthur… cariño ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?

(Mikasa …nah mentira, está acosando a eren mientras este acosa a Levi, quien acosa a petra que acosa al árbol.)

-¿Estás seguro? No quisiera molestar… además, mañana es domingo. Seguramente tienen cosas que hacer y….

-¡Ah vamos! Esta casa será nuestra y de nuestra bebé. Podemos dormir en mi cama de dos plazas y media, o si te incomoda, duerme en mi cama, yo me acomodo con mi madre o en el sofá.

-Alfred no… no quiero ser una molestia, además, no sé si me den permiso.

-Pues, llama a tu madre. Si quieres te presto el teléfono. ¿O prefieres que te vaya a dejar?

-No me vayas a dejar… bueno, no es como que quiera dormir contigo, yo solo…eh yo….

-Está decidido. Te quedas. Llamaré a tu madre para que puedas quedarte aquí. Mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar especial. Te llevaré de compras para que elijamos la cuna y el coche para nuestra pequeñita.

-Alfred, me siento incómodo molestando…

-No, no es una molestia. He ahorrado para cuando vaya a la universidad. Supongo que si saco un poco para comprarle cosas a nuestra pequeña no estoy cometiendo un pecado. Mi pecado más grande, por el cual aunque me condenen infinitas veces lo soportaré, es amarte.

-¡Ya cállate idiota!

-Pero es cierto cariño. No sabes cuan feliz soy a tu lado… hace años, te veía desde la cancha de fútbol. Tu ahí, en reuniones, quedándote hasta tarde, esforzándote y gastando tu cuerpo y tus energías por el bien de los estudiantes. Creí que jamás me aceptarías. Eres tan perfecto, que para mí, eras inalcanzable. Aún recuerdo aquella tarde, cuando nos conocimos. Tú estabas ordenando una pila de papeles, mientras yo entré a la sala del consejo estudiantil a solicitar la cancha para entrenar los sábados. Te veías tan hermoso, tus ojos, brillaban tanto con el tono naranjo del atardecer que alumbraba el aula. Arthur, me enamoré desde que te vi aquella vez. Luego no te hable más, pero siempre te miraba… hasta que aceptaste salir conmigo. Aún recuerdo cuando me atreví a enviarte un texto. Le pedí tu número a Kiku. Cuando me dijiste que podíamos salir, fue uno de los momentos más feliz de mi vida, claro, junto cuando me enteré que sería papá. Fue hace dos meses. Un sábado, salimos a caminar por la cuidad, pero no pude declararme. Al mes siguiente, cuando ya éramos amigos, almorzábamos juntos y yo te cuidaba de los brabucones… fuiste tú quien declaró sus sentimientos. Jamás olvidaré como caían las lágrimas por tus ojos. Se me partió el corazón verte llorar, por lo que te besé para calmarte y te declare mis sentimientos. Te pedí que fueras mi novio y aceptase…. Fue lo más lindo. Tus ojos, estaban tan húmedos como ahora.

-¡Tonto! S…son las hormonas

Alfred tomó las manos de Arthur, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras sacaba sus lágrimas con dulces besos.

- Aun así, amor, soy feliz. Te tengo a ti, el chico perfecto, y lo más hermoso es que dentro de ti llevas a nuestro pequeño bebé.

-Al… ¿no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro? , ya sabes… el doctor dice que el embarazo masculino es inestable, e incluso mi madre antes de tenerme, perdió a dos gemelos… ¿Me seguirías amando si algo le sucediera a nuestro bebé?

-Por supuesto. De partida, no permitiría que nada les suceda ni a la pequeña ni a ti, segundo, si llegase a pasar algo malo, con mayor razón necesitas mi amor y mis atenciones. Soy consciente de que esa criaturita hermosa que llevas en el vientre podría nacer sana, tal y como podría nacer sin vida o morir antes. Pase lo que pase, estoy y estaré contigo. Además, con un héroe como padre, nada malo le sucederá… yo no lo permitiré.

-¿y si es un niño? ¿Me amarías? ¿Lo amarías?

-¡sure!... es mi pequeño tesoro. Estoy seguro de que será niña, pero si es varón, créeme que lo amaré con mi vida y lo defenderé con mi alma. Es el ruto de nuestro amor, es una pequeña parte tuya y una pequeña parte mía. Lo que lo hace una pequeña criatura que amo con todo mí ser.

-Alfred… te amo.

-Awww ¡lo dijiste! Eres tan dulce.

Alfred besó nuevamente a Arthur, luego lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama, donde lo dejó descansando y le pasó la camisa de su pijama para que se lo coloque mientras iba a llamar a la señora Alice Kirkland para avisar que Arthur se quedaría a dormir en casa de los Jones. La mujer no puso ningún problema, ya que además de que se quedaría con el padre de su bebé, era peligroso que saliese a la calle tan tarde.

Cuando el americano regresó a su habitación, se encontró con su novio durmiendo abrazado de una almohada con forma de mochi. Se veía hermoso, con sus delgadas y blancas piernas al aire, y aquella camisa que le tapaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos. Alfred sonrió, se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabello. Se quitó sus zapatos, su cortaviento, playera, jeans y se colocó el pantalón del pijama. Tapó a Arthur con la sábana y las mantas, y luego se metió a la cama, al lado de su amado. 

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, criaturitas de la pasta!**

Si te gustó deja review (?

German usa Bots, España quedo eliminado , Levi es enano e Imglateda no me hama, pero Mahe si !

Oz quiero, Oz hamo, Oz Adoro... que tengan una linda semana, actualizaré el viernes o sábado para quedar al día, asi que atento eh!

NOS OLEMOS LUEGO... EL VIERNES O EL SÁBADO.

-Maggie c:

PD: Fraanchi ( Francine en Facebook) es la Fem! Iggy de pelo corto y loh pesoh' en la vida real *0*


End file.
